Transformation
You've just advanced a Transformation level! You have reached level 2. Transformation is a skill that allows players to transform themselves into different types of creatures. The ability to do so is achieved through evoking the power of the RuneScape God Guthix. The Transformation skill is directly related to the God Guthix as Guthix is the God of Creation. Although the skill is inspired by Guthix, it involves a lot of darkness as well. Guthix is also the God of peace and that is why this skill shows many different types of creatures. From demons (usually followers of Zamorak) to angels (usually followers of Saradomin). All member players start with limited access to the Transformation skill. As one's Transformation level increases, they gain access to new creatures to transform into. The Transformation skill requires the use of a variety of other skills and techniques. The main way to gain experience in this skill is to obtain the 3 main items. The 3 categories of the 3 main items are as shown: * The Source (bone/ash) and/or * The Rune(s) * The essence (branch) For example: 1x Ash, 1x Air rune, 1x Normal branch all combine to create an imp, the only creature available to transform into at level 1. NOTE: Some transformations may require a 4th item. "The skill uses this method to evoke power through nature and into the gods who then offer us new strengths and abilities" - Lily (Transformation master) Introduction To start the skill the player must visit Lily in the The Garden of Oden. The garden can be found south-west of Lumbridge or just a short trip south-east of Draynor village. Lily used to be located inside of the Warrior's guild where she would sell useful potions to players, but she informs the player that she has found new light in nature and is why she has moved to a new habitat. After a brief introduction of the skill, Lily will give the player a Morphing pouch . The Morphing pouch is used to transform the player into creatures, along with the required Transformation items. The first creature the player learns to transform into is an imp, as it is the only creature available at level 1. The player must first gather the required items, place them into the Morphing pouch and click their Transformation quick-click button, located just under the minimap . An interface will appear where a player is able to choose which creature they would like to transform into. The player is also able to choose a Quick-Morph'''option where they can assign a creature and from then on only have to click on the quick-click button to transform into that creature. ---- '''Imp - level 1 The first creature that the player is able to transform into, requires level 1 Transformation. Items Required: + + + *Morphing pouch - Obtained off of Lily after the Transformation skill tutorial. *Ash - Can be obtained by killing Imps around RuneScape, burning a fire or bought from the Grand Exchange. *1x Air rune - Can be bought from Runes stores, the Grand Exchange and/or made using the RuneCrafting skill. *Normal branch - Can be obtain by using a set of Secateurs with a player-grown normal tree or bought from the Grand Exchange. Branches Branches are items received while pruning a tree grown by a player. To obtain branches, use secateurs or magic secateurs on a tree which has been planted on a tree patch using the Farming skill. *Normal branch - Obtained from Normal player grown trees. *Oak branch - Obtained from player grown Oak trees. *Willow branch - Obtained from player grown Willow trees. *Maple branch - Obtained from player grown Maple trees. *Yew branch - Obtained from player grown Yew trees. *Magic branch - Obtained from player grown Magic trees. Branches can also be bought from the Grand Exchange or off of another player. Training The Transformation skill doesn't have an effect on your combat level. You are able to keep your combat level and continue training Transformation as a pure. After you morph your character you will receive Transformation experience (every time) but, this is not the only way to train the skill. At level 10 you learn the ability to create level 1 Morphing Scrolls. This allows the player to duplicate their full Morphing pouch. Into a a separate scroll called a Morphing scroll. This also gives the player the ability to sell and trade Transformation abilities, without having to fill the Morphing pouch yourself. They also stack similar to Summoning scrolls, allowing the player to have as many scrolls as they like with them at all times. This is very useful if the player wants to level their Transformation. Using a Morphing scroll to Transform also grants the player experience although it is a lot lower than the normal method. At level 10, you only have the ability to make level 1 Morphing scrolls, this means that you are only able to create scrolls from Transformation creatures level 1-10. Every 10 levels your scroll making ability becomes greater allowing you to make more powerful scrolls. *Morphing scroll (level 1) - requires level 10 Transformation to create(1-10) - giving 40xp per scroll made *Morphing scroll (level 2) - requires level 20 Transformation to create(11-20) - giving 65xp per scroll made *Morphing scroll (level 3) - requires level 30 Transformation to create(21-30) - giving 90xp per scroll made NOTE: Using a scroll grants the player only 15% (not 100%) of the experience normally given by Transforming with the Morphing pouch. This is because you are given the advantage of stacking scrolls whereas using the pouch you must add the ingredients needed before each use. At level 31 you learn the ability to create level 1 Greater Scrolls. This uses the exact same method as the Morphing scrolls although the level cap is higher and the experience is greater. *Greater scroll (level 1) - requires level 31 Transformation to create(31-50) - giving 150xp per scroll made *Greater scroll (level 2) - requires level 51 Transformation to create(51-70) - giving 500xp per scroll made *Greater scroll (level 3) - requires level 71 Transformation to create(71-90) - giving 850xp per scroll made *Greater scroll (level 4) - requires level 91 Transformation to create(91-99) - giving 1350xp per scroll made Every Transformation creature has a scroll to correspond to it: *Level 1, Imp - Imp scroll - "Morphing scroll (level 1)" *Level 45, Elf Gatherer - Elf Gatherer scroll - "Greater scroll (level 1)" *Level 92, Human Flame - Human Flame scroll - "Greater scroll (level 4)" Deforming To deform your character all you have to do is right click on your quick-click icon and select the Deform option, your player will deform at any time, even if you have just transformed seconds earlier. It would only take a player approximately 4 seconds to transform and deform. Using the Transform-Deform technique continuously is a very quick and easy way to level up your Transformation skill. Creatures Creatures who are able to enter combat are marked with a (*). To be updated... Combat PVE: Before a player transforms them self into a creature using the Transformation skill, they must first consider whether or not they will be entering combat any time soon. Non-Combat transformations will 'Autoform' as soon as you enter any type of combat. Returning your character to the state they were in before the Transformation. Autoforming: Autoforming is when your character automatically transforms back into your normal human state without the player meaning so. This will only happen if a player enters a 'Non-Trans Zone' or enters combat with a non-combat transformation creature. Non-Trans Zone: There are some areas around RuneScape where the Transformation skill is disabled. Meaning characters will not be able to Transform their characters until they leave that certain area. When you enter a 'Non-Trans' Zone for the first time you will be warned with a clear message, every other time you enter a 'Non-Trans' Zone after this point your Quick-Morph button will disappear (It will reappear once you enter a Transformation enabled zone) PVP: You are not able to Transform inside a PVP zone. A player may Transform their character before they enter PVP and once they have left PVP but nowhere in between. Most PVP activities are Non-Trans Zones. The Garden of Oden The Garden of Oden can be found south-west of Lumbridge swamp or just a short trip south-east of Draynor village. By helping Lily study the mystical second gate, during 'The Garden of Oden' starter quest you gain access to the rest of the garden. The Garden of Oden is a large labyrinth which tends to change according to whom enters, but is only accessible fully once your Transformation skill reaches level 57. In which be able to enter the full experience of the Labyrinth. Beyond Lily's hut which sits just through the entrance to the garden, you will be able to enter the mystical second gate. The gate only accepts creatures who are of 'pure essence'. This is later discovered to be only those who are born inside the garden, known as 'Creatures of pure essence'. To enter through the mystical gate you must be in the form of a Stealth Grenwall (requires level 57 Transformation). As soon as you enter through the mystical gate you are turned into a Human spirit (as anything which isn't a creature of pure essence dies instantly). You must then find your way through the Labyrinth until you find a ghost named 'Eve'. This is where you will begin the quest 'Nature's Glory Part I'. This quest follows the story of how you must help Eve return her ghost to her lifeless body so that she can be with Oden. Skillcape Received at level 99 from Lily, featuring the Transformation Icon and colours (Green and White). The emote features a large tree stump appearing out of the ground next to the character, the character then transforms into an imp, which then flies on top of the tree stump and sits downs comfortably looking quite proud. The emote goes for around 8-9 seconds and it ends with both the stump and the imp combining to create the character. Related Quests *After the completion of Ernest the Chicken you will be able to find Ernest and Veronica in the garden of Oden, training the new Transformation skill (Although Ernest will be a chicken again). If you examine Ernest while he is a chicken the second time, you will get the message: "I don't think he will need my assistance this time" *Thy Garden of Oden - Required to start the skill. *In Desperate Times - Requires level 20. *Nature's Glory Part I - Requires level 57. *Nature's Glory Part II: The Imp trade - Requires level 58. *Nature's Glory Part III: Praise the Gods - Requires level 94. Trivia * The garden of Oden may relate to the garden of Eden because it was said to of been in its spot since the creation of Gielinor, although it had just not been discovered. Category:Skills